I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electric tool vacuum cleaner control, and more particularly, to a vacuum cleaner control which permits use of a vacuum cleaner independent of and in conjunction with a portable electric tool, as may be desired.
II. Description of the Related Art
It is well-known to use various types of dust collection devices in conjunction with fixed or non-movable power tools such as woodworking machines, sanders, pneumatic tools, and the like. Examples of various types of dust collection devices or systems used with such fixed or non-movable power tools are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,201,256; 4,399,638; 4,977,638; 5,075,922; 5,099,544; and 5,237,896.
Dust collection devices or systems are not typically employed when portable electric power tools such as saws, sanders, drills and the like are utilized. Space and power requirements are several of the limitations which restrict the use of a dust collection device or system in conjunction with a portable electric tool. Of course, vacuum cleaners can be used to clean up dust and debris from such portable electric tools; however, the vacuum cleaner and the portable electric tool are operated independently from one another.
The present invention discloses a portable electric tool vacuum cleaner control which enables a vacuum cleaner to be operated both independent of as well as in conjunction with the portable electric tool, as may be desired.